A Fatal Union
by Akuma Zakura
Summary: Coco's Gourmet Cells have a sick sense of humor. They can become a dangerous weapon that can make even the fiercest of beasts run away, or it can smell like the most tantalizing and tempting scent that can lure those said beasts to him. Alphas like him were no exception. Starjun X Coco


**Title: A Fatal Union**

 **Pairing: Starjun X Coco one-shot**

 **Toriko AU Omegaverse**

 **Author: Akuma Zakura**

 **~I do not own Toriko. This is a fandom that requires more attention, with more angles to look at and enjoy.**

* * *

Coco's Gourmet Cells have a sick sense of humor. They can become a dangerous weapon that can make even the fiercest of beasts run away, or it can smell like the most tantalizing and tempting scent that can lure those said beasts to him. Alphas like him were no exception.

Starjun took a deep breath of his Omega mate's sweet scent. He didn't care about the danger his Omega presented. He was just overtaken by the mouthwatering sweet scent Coco gave off after a day of fighting, and a night of passion.

Coco's breathing was soft and rhythmical. Enough for Starjun to feel at ease listening to it. The older man slept curled into Starjun's body, embracing the warmth he gave off. Starjun took his hand and ran it through the black hair of his mate. Coco's hair hadn't seen scissors since they've been in the Gourmet World, so it reached his shoulders and was silky to the touch. Starjun twirled some of it between his fingers and brought it to his mouth to kiss the threads, taking a deep breath for the intoxicating scent Coco gave.

It was problematic. This haunting scent. Any Alpha with any sense would have jumped on the chance to be with the Omega. Lucky for Starjun his mate was often isolated due to his dark abilities over poison. His poison kept weaker Alphas away, and when Alphas found out about his poison they ran. Starjun held Coco closer to his body, tracing circles around the smaller male's neck and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

The scent remained. This scent of a thousand sweet fruits, honey, and forbidden nectar mixed with mint, chamomile, and cherry blossoms both soothed and excited Starjun. It was this exact scent that drove weaker Alphas away. The weak saw it as "Highly Dangerous". He, and stronger Alphas, saw it as a challenge to mate with the extremely fertile Omega.

Starjun had held no fear towards the older male for his abilities. In fact he was rather entranced with the drug-like effect it had. It might have even helped Starjun in wanting to claim the oldest of the Four Heavenly Kings. And the only one who was an Omega.

Coco stirred slightly, causing Starjun to go still and look upon the face of the mate he loved. Coco nuzzled his nose into Starjun's neck and calmed. Starjun smiled and laid his head down. His embrace on Coco never lessened. In fact it grew tighter.

It could be his Alpha instinct: to never let his mate out of his sight, or more so his own possessiveness. But logic was that he didn't want to leave his Omega's side. Other Alphas posed no threat to Starjun, his mate was more than capable enough to handle himself and deal with them. No; it was due to his Omega's mentality of isolating himself from everyone and everything. He was labeled as a Dangerous Creature. _Experimented_ on like an _animal_! Starjun took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. The embers in his body were lit, and were ready to ignite into the inferno he was willing to bring down upon the world for driving away his gentle mate. Hurting him so he couldn't truly live like his younger siblings.

Starjun took a hand and ran his fingers through his Coco's hair, enjoying the feel of silk and taking in the intoxicating scent.

Fire and poison.

A union that can only bring the world to its end. What would the union bring if not death?

Possibly a child that could be labeled the same as Coco. That could be isolated from all contact. Or worse, a new test subject for the organizations.

Coco woke to a growling, feral Starjun. Blinking once to regain his surroundings he looked upon his Alpha in a questioning gaze. Then leaned to kiss the spot between Starjun's eyes. His growling immediately ceased and he looked at his Omega with tired eyes with a fire that hasn't yet left.

Coco purred and snuggled deeper into Starjun, his Alpha allowing the contact. Starjun breathed deeply and sighed heavily. Waking his Omega was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"Is something bothering you dear?" Coco asked, his voice soft and warm. Starjun rubbed Coco's back.

"Nothing but a bad thought that can occur in the future." Starjun closed his eyes and rested his head near Coco's.

"About our children?" Coco smiled. Should he tell Starjun now?

"Yeah. If they ended up having a childhood similar to yours I'll end up massacring quite a few people."

"I would join you. But it'll never happen."

The fire in Starjun's eyes dimmed. If Coco said that it'll probably be as he says. Being a fortune-teller has its perks.

Starjun's eyes went wide suddenly. _Children!?_ Like, more than one child?

Starjun focused his vision to his Omega mate, who just smiled and tilted his head in a cute way into his shoulder.

Starjun smiled, a warm feeling in his chest. The resulting heat warmed Coco's cheek as the fire-user leaned to kiss it.

A union of two lethal elements. What could a union like that bring other than a painful end to the world?

Two expecting parents, powerful in their own rights, and willing to set the world ablaze for the sake of their union's grace.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _I do apologize for the short one-shot. Until I get my more ambitious works planned out I am willing to do requests of ideas that have yet to be tried or were not brought to attention more. Enjoy your day my fellow writers and readers._


End file.
